Musings of a Lazy Mind
by Szacarias Lucia
Summary: Idea upon idea, this is pretty much just a dump of all the random stories that pop into my head. Every idea is open to adaption, and I welcome people who'd like to give it a try. Otherwise, enjoy  hopefully .


This morning, when Renton Thurston woke up, he was convinced that his day would be boring, just like every other.

Unfortunately, he was wrong. Not only did he get into a fight, but the best – and only – vendor of reffing stuff in the entire town of Belleforest (not suprising, really, since it was such a _boring_ town). And to top it all off, his reff spot had been taken over by the military!

So, yeah. Not a good day for him, even with the free burger his grandpa had treated him too.

And just when it seemed that things couldn't get any worse, a freaking _LFO_ crashed into his house! Of course, he couldn't really continue his belief that today had been the worst day for him when the pilot got out of the cockpit.

She was a girl! A _cute_ girl, and she was his age!

So of course, Renton immediately (after picking his jaw off the floor at the sight of the girl) offered to fix the LFO, being rewarded with two bits of information: the LFO's name, the Type Zero; and the girl's name, Eureka. Unfortunately, it seemed he would be out of luck again; every one of his attempts to start a conversation with her fizzled out.

And then the explosions began.

After some serious confusion, Renton found himself standing outside his further ruined home, staring up at the sky as the girl who had just firmly – albeit unintentionally – planted herself in his life flew her LFO in circles around an overwhelming military force. He barely noticed his grandpa coming up behind him, completely missing his labored breathing until he was right next to him. Once again, it seemed as if Renton had lost the reins of his life temporarily, until he once again found himself somewhere new. Namely, flying off a cliff holding nothing but his reff board and the Amita Drive his grandpa gave him.

Acting on an instinct he didn't know he had, he threw his board below him, a completely new feeling flooding him with the strength and skill to ride his board. It wouldn't be until later that he'd realize that feeling had been a newfound determination to help this girl who had crashed into his life.

This is where we find our hero now. With nothing but a small, purple device and the board he was riding, he had to somehow help a girl piloting a giant robot fight off a bunch of other giant robots. Briefly he considered trying to get into the cockpit with Eureka, but brushed off the idea, figuring that it'd be too difficult to get onto the LFO without falling from his board or getting killed by the military.

He'd never know how much his future had changed from that one, seemingly casual dismissal.

Steeling, himself, Renton flew at the nearest KLF, determined to be of some help. Again acting on an instinct he never knew he had, he began flying circles around the much larger and slower robot, dodging around its attempts to swat him out of the sky. As he continued to circle the robot, he noticed the Type Zero approaching from behind the KLF, just in time to hastily get out of the way before it destroyed the military KLF.

His hastiness would cost him, however, as another KLF nearby reached over and swung its arm out, knocking Renton into the air and crushing his board into pieces.

Completely caught by surprise, Renton could only look around in confusion as he began to fall.

Watching the whole scene, Holland Novak cursed and began to give chase in his 909, even as he realized that he'd never make it in time. He dimly noticed Eureka do the same, as he cursed once more, realizing that it was Diane's little brother who was falling to his death.

All he could do was think, _I'm sorry, Diane._

Even as he fell, Renton's mind didn't stop racing.

_Man_, he thought, _that's it? For once in my life, I follow my sister's words, and this is my reward? Uselessness, followed by death? This sucks. Why did I even try to help that girl out, if I was just gonna die trying? I didn't even get the Amita-whatever to her!_

**What, that's it?** A new voice made itself known in his head. **You're going to give up just like that? One slipup and you figure that it'd be pointless to try again? Pathetic.**

_Well_, Renton argued, not even realizing that there was another voice in his head, _there's not a whole lot I can do now! I'm falling from like a hundred miles in the sky, my board was trashed, and anyone who can help is too far away! So unless you have a better idea, than shut up!_

It then occurred to him. _Wait a second, who the hell are you? Why are you in my head?_

The voice sighed. **Who am I? I've had many names over the time I've existed, but there aren't any that I think you'll know, so for now, I'll forgo one. That's not what matters now, though.**

_And what does matter, then?_ Renton demanded, desperation leaking into his voice has the reality of his situation set in. Oh God, he was gonna die. He was gonna die, he was gonna die, he was gonna die he was gonna die he was-

**What are **_**you**_** going to do to save yourself?**

This cut Renton short, restoring his anger. _For the last time, there's nothing I __can__ do! I'm powerless!_

**No you're not. Not if you can speak to me, you're not.**

Now this really surprised Renton. _What do you mean?_

**Don't you think that if everyone could talk to me, everyone would know about me? No, my voice is reserved for a special few, those who, many generations before, were able to draw from my power to affect the world around them.**

_Am… am I one of them?_

The voice grew amused. **Of course, didn't I just say so? But for you to draw upon my power, **and here the voice became serious once more, **you must understand what I am.**

_But you said you didn't have a name..._

**I have no name because I'm not alive, not in the conventional sense. In the years since you humans have left your home soil, you've lost touch with me, your haven and your provider. I am the plains that stretch for miles, the majestic peaks that crest the heavens, the mighty canyons that split the world!**

The voice became a roar.

**I AM THE CRADLE OF LIFE, THE IMMUTABLE EXISTENCE, UNYIELDING TO THOSE WHO WISH ME AND MINE HARM!**

As the voice roared, Renton felt something deep within him react and grow, until it overwhelmed him. Instead of losing himself, though, he felt himself become a part of this raging presence that seemed to surround him. Unknown to him, as he fell through the sky, he began to glow yellow, and the voice carried through his mouth, heard by everyone in the sky.

_**I AM VENUS, THE SOUL OF EARTH!**_

And in Renton's own voice, filled with a power that felt old and new at the same time:

"And I am an Adept!"

So, yeah. In case you haven't realized it, this is a completely unique story, in that it's both a Strong!Renton fic, and that it's an Eureka Seven/Golden Sun crossover. I'm not sure if I'll work with this, so feel free to take the idea. Just let me know if you do, because I'll want to read it.

Make sure that if you do use this idea that you give other characters Psynergy powers as well, and make sure that some of them are villains, as it would kill the story if Renton just dropped Odyssey on Dewey.

In case you don't know what Golden Sun is, it's an amazing, if old, Game Boy Advance game with one sequel made and another in the works. I highly recommend it.

So, I'll probably write more ideas, as opposed to full stories, until something really inspires me. Enjoy, I hope! Reviews are welcomed, and flames will be accepted if intelligent, and horribly mocked if not.


End file.
